


After the War

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the war, they're all that's left of the Will.





	After the War

The Fourth Shinobi World War ended in a terrible way. Of course, Kaguya was dead and gone- the Juubi destroyed and split once more into their respective Bijuu- but there were so  _few_ left. Suna, Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo had emerged relatively unscathed, but  _ **home**   **was**_   _ **gone**_. Obito and his group of missing-nin had leveled it and slaughtered its citizens- not to mention the  _Shinra Tensei_ that brought the village to ruin- turning the village into a ghostly, flattened shell.

Kakashi and Naruto were the only ones left of Team Seven- Sasuke dying slowly under tons of rock ( _justlikehimjustlikeObitononononononotanotherone)_ and Sakura destroyed by the Juubi's army of White Zetsu clones, Sai laying headless after Samehada's lethal bite- and Naruto the last of the Konoha 9 ( _how fitting that the teams died together)._

It was okay, though- they had another chance to get it right this time.

**_~~\------------~~ _ **

 

 ~~~~Sometimes, Kakashi and Naruto would watch from the tree line as Sakura and Sasuke walked away from each other after the day's training. The Chuunin exams were coming up, and this time they were ready to _flatten_ Orochimaru and save Sarutobi-sama. Afterwards, they'd go to Ichiraku's ramen stand and chat idly about whatever came to mind, be it Icha Icha or Kekkei Genkai. It was just good to be home.

 

 

 

Team Seven's resident Time Travelers were _never_  going to let Kaguya and Obito take it all away again.


End file.
